


Toddler Tickle Land.

by Adonis_123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: toddlercon, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Molestation, Multi, Nudity, Pedophilia, Tickling, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adonis_123/pseuds/Adonis_123
Summary: A guy named Haden goes to a pedophilic toddler tickle center to spend the rest of his life with the children that are there.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. First day.

40-year-old Haden walked into the Giant building named the child welfare center. The desk attendant greeted him saying: Welcome to the Child Welfare Center, how may I help you.  
“Hello I wish to see how sensitive a toddler is compared to an adult” Haden said winking. The desk attendant then pressed a button calling over a man in a black shirt with a feather pin on his chest. Come with me sir he said with a smile on his face. Haden followed him into an elevator where the man pressed all of the floor numbers in a certain order in the elevator, then took out a screwdriver and opened a small hatch with another button, then he pressed it.  
Suddenly the elevator started moving down. The man then asked him “so first time?”, “yep, I just found out about this place, so how do you get the little cuties down there?”.  
“Oh, you’d be surprised how large our community is the women here get pregnant and the babies once they’re given drugs to stop them aging completely, and another to enjoy the tickling, even constant tickling.” Haden was certainly interested, “So they like all the stuff you do to them?”, “yeah we feed them great food, I mean not 5-star or anything but 4-star at least, the kids are treated respectfully, oh and you’re expected to treat them like your children, a lot of people coming here expect that they’re going to be able to treat the kids like sex slaves. I will stress this: They are not property.” The man told Haden.  
The elevator finally stopped and opened to what looked like a check in at an indoor playground. “Okay stand on the white circle” One of the clerks said. Haden followed the order and stood on the white circle. Suddenly a ray that resembled a bar code scanner scanned his face. “okay checking back-round history…” Soon the clerk approved his entrance, and he was allowed to enter.  
Through the door there was a woman in her 50’s holding a clipboard. “Hello there please put on these clothes, the kids love the interesting colors, and they will bond with you easily”, “wow you guys really care about the kids huh” Haden said in awe. “Yes, sir childhood innocence is important to us” Haden quickly put on the rainbow clothing, along with white cloth slippers. “okay now you can go in, and a final reminder, you are not allowed to leave this fine establishment once you enter” Haden confirmed he was sure he wanted to spend his life here and entered.  
The sight that stood before him immediately got him hard. Hundreds of nude chubby toddlers laughing as adult kneeled over them tickling them everywhere from their soft, hairless armpits, to their beautiful, sensitive genitals. Some of the toddlers were tied up in a variety of ways from hanging upside down, to tied in an X shape. Some were blindfolded, gagged, and some even had headphones on to fully isolate them.  
A small hand reached forth and tugged at Haden’s arm. He looked down and a naked little boy with brunette colored hair and a chubby porcelain colored body. “Hello there, little man, how are you?” Haden asked as he lowered himself down to a squat as he held the boy’s small penis in his hand. The boy giggled and said “hello”. Haden tickled the boy’s testicles while asking “Wanna be tickled by me?” The boy giggled cutely and nodded. Haden picked him up by the waist and carried him towards the crowd for a ticklish dream for them both.


	2. A day spent perfectly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haden has a lot of fun with his new laughing and moaning new friend. and starts a friendship with one of the couples there. Meanwhile a new addition is being made to the child collection. And we start to learn what this place truly is.

Haden carried the boy through the room passing many laughing children. Among them:  
A brown girl tied upside down laughing her ass off as a middle-aged man’s fingers tickled all over her nude body.  
Another boy was tied in an I shape laughing as a Woman’s long nails dragged down his body from armpits to sides than back up.  
An elderly grandma holding a toddler’s feet in the air. Each of the lady’s fingers had a claw on it and she was tickling his cute squirming toes.  
And finally, a black girl next to the elderly woman screaming playfully as an elderly man maybe the woman’s husband, wiggled a feather over her belly button, while his other hand was holding a vibrator over her vagina.  
Haden brought over the boy to an area beside the elderly couple. He got some rope from a station and returned to the boy’s position. He tied the toddler in and I shape, and began to taunt the little boy. He began to start moving his fingers towards the child’s soft armpits, while they wigged threateningly. He giggled and squirmed in his bonds trying to prolong the inevitable.  
Haden’s fingers started raking the boy’s soft armpits. He broke into giggling laughter, squirming and trying to escape the older man’s fingers. Haden suddenly moved his fingers down and he switched strategy. He scribbled his sides and ribs moving his fingers down and then back up torturously slow. The toddler’s laughter increased in pitch, and he tried to escape his fingers again by raising his belly into the air. However, this proved to be a fatal mistake because as soon as he did so he felt Haden’s mouth make contact with his round chubby belly as Haden exhaled on his vulnerable tummy button. The toddler screamed playfully before sinking back down and becoming a vulnerable lump of laughter once more.  
Haden then chose to give his new little friend a new kind of reward. He moved his fingers from his sides to his hips and squeezing there for a few seconds, before moving to his genitals.  
The toddler’s laughter turned into giggly moans of ticklish pleasure. Haden was now spider tickling the child’s small testicles (or testickles under these circumstances), While he licked his small shaft, and kissed his delicate uncircumcised sensitive glans.  
The boy moaned as Haden tickled and stimulated his most vulnerable regions. Haden licked until his mast had reached full length, and started twitching. Haden then knew it was time to slow down a bit. The child started moaning harder and was growing restless as Haden held him back from an unknown pleasure that he wanted but Haden was teasing him by holding it just out of his reach.  
The boy pleaded for Haden to let him cum but Haden wasn’t so easily swayed and instead took to licking the child’s smooth inner thighs causing the toddler to break into laughter again, attracting the elderly couple’s attention.  
Finally, when Haden got bored, he took a single finger and tickled the child’s shaft pushing him over the edge. The child moaned louder as his hips thrust upward as he orgasmed with his willie remaining dry.  
The boy fell back and fell asleep smiling while Haden strokes his hair comfortingly. Haden caresses his nude body while untying him making the boy curl into a more comfortable pose as he falls asleep.  
“Hey man cute little thing you got there” Haden heard a friendly voice say. Haden turned to see the old man from before holding the girl he had been tickling, also asleep. “Thanks, I’m new here, tell me how lucky am I?” Haden asked now caressing the child’s cute small feet, causing him to giggle in his sleep. “They’re all cute to be honest I don’t think there’s any difference” The old man said “My names Horace, this is my wife” He gestured towards the old woman untying her little boy. “Hello my name is Margaret” she said extending a hand which Haden shook. “I think I’ve seen that child before; his name Is William I think” She exclaimed. Haden looked down at the sleeping child and kept stroking his dick softly.  
After a while the old couple and Haden decided to get lunch together. They put their children in one of the bedrooms which were lined with multiple soft beds with comfortable satin sheets, lined in a rainbow color order from red, to violet. After they placed the children on their bed’s they left to get some food.  
The restaurant was grand the adults sat at a round walnut table. The red table cloth held candles and beautiful plates and other dining accessories. The children’s table was also beautiful. Their table was an ash rectangle stretching long, with small but tall chairs. The seats were covered in soft pillows so the children’s cute naked butts wouldn’t get cold. The toddlers were being lifted into the air by waiters, before sitting them down on their chairs. They had plastic cups and other plastic accessories, instead of ceramic and metal accessories for safety.  
The food was incredible; Chicken, roast beef, ham, eggs and all different kinds of salads and vegetables. The drinks were just as incredible; Fizzy, water, juice, alcoholic drinks of all kind. The children were eating similar foods but in much smaller portions, along with bottles of milk and other foods more appropriate for toddlers.  
After an hour the adults helped the children down, and even helped the servers with cleaning. Haden, Margaret, and Horace all left to view a weekly event that Margaret, and Horace had told him about. The WTF: The Weekly Tickle Fight.  
The 3 new friends went to a large auditorium like room multiple benches were already filled with adults. Inside the arena like pit stood multiple nude toddlers standing on a mattress surface for safety. The children were talking, laughing, and some were just bouncing on the mattress. “There they are!” Margaret shouted through the talk of all the other adults pointing. Haden and Horace looked to where she was pointing and saw the small porcelain William, the black little girl which Horace was attending to earlier, and the little Ivory boy that Margaret was tickling earlier. They each waved back to the adults, their skin still had pink marks where the 3 had tickled them. The adults waved back and a man in a funny tuxedo with pictures of feathers, and other tickle tools engraved on the left side of his white suit. The other side had sewn pictures of little feet and babies laughing. “Welcome to the WTF my names James the president of this fine establishment, today I see some excited faces from both sides of the arena” James exclaimed looking at the adults, and children. “with that speech out of the way lets have some fun, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!!” and with that a screen turned on and began a countdown 10…9…8… Horace began to take of his trousers “this is what most adults to its like watching live child porn” Haden laughed and started to lower his pants as well. This would be the first time he had seen real child porn. The abilities of digital animators on the darker parts of the internet were incredible but he considered the dark webs live child porn to be too cruel for him, but this place was like a joyful playground where the kids are happy and love the things that the adults did to them. Haden finished taking his trousers off and started jerking off preparing for the show that was about to unfold.  
3…2…1…GO; The sight was adorable; Hundreds of kids screaming as their friends squeezed, scribbled and explored their nude bodies. The kids were falling over, sitting, and trying to tackle the others while tickling them continually. Some kids had their fingers trapped in other kid’s armpits when their arms lowered around them, some were having tickle-sex, a sight that aroused Haden indefinite, and when he pointed them out to Horace he replied, “oh that’s a popular game during this event”. Time passed as kids tickled each other crazy, some had already passed out or fallen asleep some still inside each other. Finally the winning boy and girl came forth and as their reward they were to be given an extra long tickle night with extra tools involved. Haden being confused at the quote asked Horace what he meant by “tickle night” Horace answered saying: “every night robotic hands tickle the children until they get exhausted then they sleep much better, the reward for the WTF since the babies love being tickled the reward is a type of drug that keeps them awake an hour longer, different tools are used. A favorite among the kids is 2 scrub brushes for their ticklish bare feet.  
After the event all the kids went to their bedroom. And the adults went to a different sleeping quarter. “Oh, Haden I think we can fit you in our room we have 1 vacancy left in our room” Haden agreed and went to a clerk who assigned Haden to Horace, and Margaret’s room: 036. Haden entered the medium sized room. It had 3 beds 2 single  
beds and 1 double bed. The room had a couch, bookshelf, table with 4 chairs, and opposite the bookshelf, with books, and some games was a door to a bathroom with a bath-shower, toilet, and sink with a cabinet above that all ceramic or marble.  
“Hey Marge who’s our new roommate?” Haden heard a woman’s voice ask. “Oh, he’s in the bathroom” Haden exited to find a woman in her late 30’s with blond hair, and a dress, and shirt.  
“Hello my names Haden, Haden Cliff” Haden said extending his hand. The woman shook it and introduced herself “Hi Haden I’m Angela, Angela Weaver” Afterward they played some poker before going to sleep, ready for tomorrow.  
Meanwhile a boy 15 or so was riding in the back of a truck Asian, with a slightly brown skin tone, his wrists bound, and feet bound, the truck finally stopped and two large men got him out of the truck and threw him into a hallway in a back-alley and closed the door. “JACKASS!!! He screamed at the top of his lungs at the closed door.  
A woman in a lab coat carefully approached him. “Hey what’s up?” The boy turned and asked “Who are you” firmly and skeptically. “we’re the people who just bought you from those assholes. The boy calmed down slightly at her calm, and friendly aura. “So, do you mind cutting me loose?” he asked simply. The scientist quickly cut him loose and brought him over to a small room with some medical equipment. “this is also a pedophilic organization but the difference between us and the Black-market Lolita organization is that we treat our children like human beings” she said clearly insulting the organization which made the boy chuckle before asking “so what’s going to happen to me?” he asked now slightly nervous. The scientist brought over a syringe filled with a small amount of liquid. The liquid was slightly foggy with small sparks of electricity being visible, just like lightning clouds. “Oh, so you’ll be turned into a toddler anywhere between 1 and 2, your choice. And you will be given another drug to enjoy the stuff that we’ll do to you” The scientist explained. The boy now slightly interested asked “And the government knows about this?” “Oh, only slightly but we have a nuclear missile so it stays away from us” The boy now confused asked “Wait you have a nuke where are we exactly?” The scientist enjoying his questions answered “oh some island where satellites aren’t allowed to show just like area 51, we are like an entire country both buying children from other crueler organizations, and even the women here bring forth a few children every few years, where a quarter will become adults and work for the organization with some of the best conditions that even put world governments to shame, well except for the Netherlands. Our adults are taught about the rest of the world and are allowed to go to them but have to be given an amnestic so they forget the island and its people. And on top of all that we have some of the best healthcare in the world 5th if we were on that scale” John was left even more interested and had one question left: “what’s your name?” The scientist was surprised at this reaction and realized that this kid was so unlike the others that had entered here normally most kids struggled and screamed when being given the drug. “my names Ida, Ida Bardot” she answered. “I’m John, John Helena Brooks ” he answered back.  
The syringe penetrated John’s skin, the fluid entered his bloodstream, and darkness.


	3. John.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new child arrives at the T.K.L and Haden takes an interest in him. We also start to learn a bit about the economics of the Toddler Tickle Land.

A loud voice shouted “RING! RING! RING!” Haden jolted awake and reached for the light-switch. He found it and turned it on and searched for the source of the noise. He tracked it with his ears until Angela’s hand extended to press the snooze button. The noise immediately stopped and the others Horace, and Margaret rose from their beds. “That’s your alarm?” Haden asked Angela amused. “Yep, what do you think?” Angela replied jokingly. The 4 showered quickly, got dressed, and got ready for the day.  
“Hello Mrs. Weaver how are you today?” the clerk asked Angela on their way out. “oh, wonderful Becky, I wonder what happened while we were out?” They went to an open area with a line of what looked like vending machines with different kinds of tickle-oriented tools. The first machine had different kinds of bonds form ropes to handcuffs. The one next to the first had all finds of gags, headphones to be used for sensory deprivation. from wired, to Bluetooth with battery lives exceeding days, blindfolds, and even mp3 players loaded with fun children’s songs for the headphones. The next machine had all kinds of light tickle tools like feathers both soft for teasing, and sharp ones for gliding, feather dusters, and  
even some plastic claws that of which you would find in a Halloween store. The next machine had what people would call “serious tickle tools” for those who want to draw shrieks of hysteria from their children. It had all kinds of tools like all kinds of hairbrushes with both plastic ends and hair ends, combs, and pens for drawing on your victims, claws made for more serious usage some made of Ivory, and some metal still rounded ends for safety, scrub brushes like the ones you would use in the shower, backscratchers, and even laser pointers that emit a specific sort of tickle radiation. The final machine held all kinds of items for sexual purposes. Cock rings, vibrators, both handheld and worn, butt plugs of multiple sizes, and even some dildos.  
Haden though of the little William that he had met the other day and decided to give him a day full of screaming helpless laughter. Angela brought him over to another station and explained: “this dispenses tokens, you get 100 tokens a day and the stuff costs different amounts with the rope and bonds being free, you can either save for tools with a bit more potential… but after every day you have to return the tools otherwise you will be arrested” Haden looked at the prices of all the tools and decided to save all his tokens until he was sure he knew what to buy. He left the room to meet Margaret, and Horace, meeting them and leaving to another room. “The kids wake up in an hour so let’s look at the update log” Haden asked “the what?” “the update log, it’s a kind of tv screen where It tells you the events of the night before and the day before, it’ll also tell you the events planned in the future” Haden went with Margaret, and Horace over to the Giant Screen telling them the days events. “oh, look another kid from the black-market Lolita organization, it’s another pedophilic organization but its much Crueler, okay anyway so it’s a boy…okay that’s all it gives us, oh well, lets go see him when he arrives”  
The 3 then met up with Angela, and they went to the children’s room to greet the children as they came out. The nude toddlers came out rubbing their eyes and began to go towards the adults that claimed them. Then came out the 3 children that were previously tickled by the 3 adults: The little black girl who Horace hugged when she ran to him, A small Ivory boy that Margaret immediately picked him up with him putting his arms around her neck, and William who said hello to Haden but then went over to Angela who hugged him. “oh so you are William’s tickler eh…” “yep I saw you having fun with him so I let you have him” Haden then got up and began to wander looking at the children already laughing as their ticklers started to tickle them. Among them an Ivory little girl with a 1-year-old body laughing and moaning as a man running claws over her chest, nipples, and belly while his other hand held a vibrator up to her pussy. It moved up and down over, and over causing her to moan in-between giggling. Another boy with a walnut, and 2-year-old body was screaming as a hairbrush tormented his two frantically squirming feet. The boys two big toes were bound by a small amount of rope, preventing him from squirming his feet harder. Even a small 1 ½ year old boy with a black body tied in an X shape standing vertically, laughing as a woman scrubbed his armpits with 2 hairbrushes, while the woman sucked his dick slowly. His armpits were turning pink, and his dick was pulsing, and twitching every time it exited the lady’s mouth. And through all of this he was begging for more screaming: “BAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA… MOHOHOHORRRAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA….” At the woman as she giggled and granted his wish and scrubbed his armpits harder causing the child to break into even louder laughter falling rather limp as he hung from his bondage leaving his bare armpits even more open, and vulnerable for the tickling.  
Suddenly Haden felt a hand grab his arm, he turned around and it was Angela saying “The new kid is here, lets go see him, come on!” Haden quickly followed him to see the new kid.  
They met up with Margaret, and Horace and they all went to the new kid’s delivery location. The area where new kids arrived was a tube slide ending in a foam cube pit some kids were playing the pit that went over their heads. There was an attendant ready to introduce the new kid, with a clipboard in hand.  
Suddenly they heard a scream before a small kid flew out of the tube and fell into the ball pit. After a second a small child fell into the foam pit. After a few seconds he surfaced from the foam pit and started looking around. The other kids were crowding around him saying hello, trying to hug, and some were even trying to tickle his armpits. The child was clearly panicking and started screaming and crying. The attendant went into the pool and picked up the 1 and 3 quarter looking child and he hugged the attendant for dear life still panicking. Afterwards the adults started to disperse Margaret spoke first among the 3 of them: “hmm… most kids are definitely nervous when they show up for the first time but he was the most panicked Ive seen so far, we should visit him when he’s calm enough. Hey Haden you might be able to claim him. Haden considered having what was basically a son. Someone who he could tickle, and play with, to pleasure and make him moan.  
Afterwards they played some UNO with their children until Margaret said “there he is” They all looked to where she was pointing” The small nude toddler was coming out. Haden looked at him and immediately fell in love. The boy was beautiful. His skin was Beige brown with his arms and feet were a golden brown with a beautiful transition between his arms and lower arm’s. His body’s midsection was perfectly chubby, and his nose was small and slightly flat. He was using his small hands and cute fingers to hide his penis, which Haden found adorable. But among all those features his hair was the most unique. His hair was long reaching shoulder length, and his hair in the front was kept out of his eye with a hairclip.  
Haden walked over to the boy and said “hello there, little guy…do you want to come over to our group over here” The boy looked over at him hesitated for a few seconds before he walked over to him. Haden picked him up before bringing him over to the now 3 people, Angela had come over with little William to play together. “Hello there” They all greeted the boy who was interested in their game. The 3 others explained how to play UNO to the boy and then they played together until they decided to go tickle their children over in more appropriate locations. Haden picked up the boy and carried him to a specific kind of bed for adults who want to tickle their children. The bed was wooden and black with the legs of the legs being designed in a specific way to allow ropes to be attached to them.  
Haden placed the boy on the bed and laid him flat and raised his arms above his head before asking the boy: “So do you know what will go on here?” the child shook his head nervous. Haden stroked the boy’s hair gently and said “Well let me show you” and began the boys session.  
The boy squeaked as Haden’s fingers lightly tickled his armpits. His arms flew down and trapped his fingers under his arms. Haden unfazed just began to press his fingers down on his armpits before relaxing them, and repeat, drawing hesitant giggles from the small child “that tickles” he said in-between giggles. Haden examined the boy’s reactions but they seemed confusing. It was like he wanted to stretch out to allow Haden to explore more areas with his fingers, while another part of him wanted to run away and plead for mercy. Haden moved his fingers down and began to gently squeeze the boy’s sides. He squealed and raised his back into the air which Haden took advantage of and blew a HUGE raspberry on his belly button. The child screamed and fell back laughing. Haden stopped tickling him and lay on his side and using one finger began to circle the toddlers belly button in a swirling motion. “so I’ll ask you a question, what’s your name” Haden asked the giggling child. “hehehe J-John hehe…, John Helena Brooks hahaha” The child answered desperately at one point trying to avoid his fingers, then at another point relaxing and just laughing as Haden’s fingers traced all over his belly. Haden then asked “Do you want to become my little friend?” The little boy curled up and asked nervously “are you going to tickle me more?” Haden considered the question and said, “definitely, but there’s also another reward for you” Haden confirmed before diving in to nibble, kiss, and blow raspberries on Johns chubby belly. The boy screamed in laughter as the tingling sensations took over his body. “WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT DOOHOOHOHOHOOO YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOU MEAAANNN HAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAA!?!?!?”  
Haden then stopped tickling him and lifted John into the air and lowered him with his groin now nearer to Haden. He began to poke and dragged a few fingers up his small dick. John moaned and grabbed Haden’s arms trying to stop his fingers from toying with his vulnerable privates. “please…stop” John moaned with tears in his eyes growing desperate. He rolled off the bed and backed away, stumbled and fell, with his boner starting to relax. The boy ran off leaving Haden a bit fearful for the boy’s well-being.  
Afterwards Haden tried to search for the boy but he could not find him. Margaret found him looking for the boy and offered to look for him saying her motherly nature would help.  
Margaret searched for the boy for a few minutes until she saw the small chubby boy lying on a bed clearly shaken. She approached the boy and introduced herself sitting on the end of the bed with her fingers lightly massaging the boys curling toes. John introduced himself and sat up next to her. She lifted him onto her lap and hugged him and asked him some normal questions before asking, “I hear you ran away from Haden he apparently said you didn’t like tickling, so do you sweetie?” Margaret asked. The boy considered the question and answered “a little bit, but I’m not sure if I want to be tickled” before blushing. Margaret smiled and made John an offer “I want to tickle you, but I’ll be gentle and I won’t touch your private parts” she said pointing at his crotch. John thought and after a while nodded blushing even harder. Margaret smiled and picked him up and carried him to another area.  
John was laid down on a soft floor near a few kids with their owners. Margaret began to hover her fingers just beyond touching his vulnerable sides. John began giggling nervously and seemed both excited, and scared. Finally, her fingernails began to lightly scribble John’s sides. He giggled harder and covered his mouth to try and hold his giggles in which failed spectacularly as Margaret’s fingers pressed a little harder into his soft sides causing him to blow up giggling.  
John pleaded for pleaded for mercy and a few seconds later pleaded for more. Margaret laughed and began to kiss his face gently, causing him to blush even harder.  
Margaret’s fingers began to travel upwards into his small hairless armpits. He squealed and squirmed in her grasp, turning and twisting, laughing, and trying to remove her fingers from his underarms, but leaving them even more exposed. His reactions were so precious. To Margaret he was like more important than a diamond. She began to kiss his face causing him to laugh harder and his blushing made him look like a tiny tomato.  
Finally, her fingers travelled downward tickling over his ribs, sides, and hips. When her fingers started tickling his little hip’s he held his hands, covering his privates while giggling exhausted. Margaret teased the boy by tickling John’s flesh around his groin causing him to squeak and tell her “no!” before sinking back into laughter. Margaret reassured him by saying “Don’t worry I said I wouldn’t tickle there, but… I will tickle…” She turned the boy over exposing his tiny butt. “HERE!” Before tickling his little buns for a few minutes. John tried to turn over but Margaret just turned him back over and pulled his cheeks apart and a single fingernail scratched gently around, and over his asshole. John screamed before laughing as hard as he could. His body went limp and began to laugh-cry. After a while Margaret carried John and placed him into her arms. She rocked him and brought him to an X shaped table. She tied him to it and began to tease the boy. She tickled him under the chin and neck. He giggled and told her that He thought he wanted her to tickle his genitals. Margaret smiled wider and moved her fingers walking like spiders over his body. He giggled even harder, and began to squirm but he couldn’t move much due to his bondage.  
Her fingers gently tickled his penis causing him to giggle nervously, and his dick rose. Margaret then used one hand to tickle Johns dick, and with her other hand tickled his bare feet crazily. John screamed and began thrashing on the table. The bonds stopped him from pulling his feet away and it was clearly driving him into a wonderful, pleasant joy-filled insanity. Johns penis began to twitch, and he began to moan in-between screaming laughs. Finally, he reached his limit and his dick began to twitch harder, and a small amount of cum shot out of his dick. Margaret stopped, licked it up, and started massaging his feet, before untying him, and brought him over to the group again.  
Haden apologized for his rush during his tickle session before. John forgave him and sat on his lap. They played UNO. And later they ate dinner together as a family with the kids. The food was just as good as before. It was like the Hogwarts feast from Harry Potter. Chicken, steak, and all other kinds of food. The adults chatted while the children ate and drew pictures on paper given to them by the staff of the restaurant.  
Finally, it was time for bed and the adults said bye to the children. William held John’s hand and they both went into the bedroom for another night, while the adults headed for their own sleeping quarters.


	4. Johns first bedtime. (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has his first night over at the TKL, and is given a special greeting by his roommates.

John walked into his room. There were 7 4-poster beds laid out. Each of the beds were a different color, laid out in a rainbow order from red, to violet. At the end of the beds were labels with names of the children assigned to them. The room’s floor was made of plastic wood colored brown mahogany. And the walls were a light blue with 2 of the walls having paintings of feathers, hairbrushes, and gloved hands on them. While the other 2 had paintings of naked babies laughing. The baby’s groins were visible and their dicks were hard and leaking small amounts of pre-cum.   
John looked and found his bed, a blue bed with the wood being made from espresso, while other beds seemed to be made from other kinds of strong wood. William or Will suddenly grabbed john, with his small but still larger body being nearly 3 in age while John’s body only nearing 2, he was easy to life. Will placed John down on his bed, yellow with the wood resembling oak. “This is my bed what do you think?” John looked around the bed and answered “I like it”. Will then reached forward and poked his tiny dick. John giggled and grabbed his hand. “n-no” he said. Will smiled and said “you know you love it” before poking at Johns steadily hardening dick some more. John giggled and started shaking his head but he didn’t try to stop Will from touching him because he knew he did like it. Wills began to use a few fingers to drag teasingly slow up Johns small dick. While with his other hand motioned for others joined him. A small tradition between the group to have tickle sex with the newbie.   
John suddenly found himself being surrounded by his roommates all with mischievous smiles on their faces. Suddenly they reached out and began to lightly tickle John’s entire body. John was already laughing hard, 140 fingers scratching, and squeezing every part of his delicate, cute body. Fingers dug themselves into the struggling boy’s belly button making him squeal. They grabbed his limbs effectively leaving his tickle spots exposed.   
John squealed and laughed as more fingers began to explore his now fully exposed, and vulnerable body. Hands teased his underarms, one of his most ticklish spots. He screamed, before laughing even harder and squirmed in his room-mates grasp. They giggled before continuing their assault. John began to moan as Will stroked a finger over his hardening dick. His cheeks glowed red in embarrassment, as his erection betrayed him. He groaned in embarrassment before becoming a giggling squealing mess once more. The children began to masturbate each other, while they tickled their new room-mate.   
John tried to stop them but they just ignored him, and continued tickling his smooth chubby body. Finally, they stopped tickling him and instead started rubbing his young body. He moaned and relaxed on the bed still giggling nervously as hands caressed his adorable body. They each orgasmed together along with John, moaning cutely.  
They lay on the bed and hugged each other and fell asleep. John hugged Will and as he fell asleep, he felt a feeling of…safety. His small body curled up in the Large bed. His new friends lying relaxed in the bed next to him, all of them just as nude, and vulnerable as him, and he felt calm, comfortable, and happy as he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was adult hands pulling a soft, cool blanket over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short I hope I find more enthusiasm next part.


	5. Johns first bedtime. (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up scared and meets someone who he cant remember despite meeting her only a day ago.

John began to wake up. He was cold, and he felt uncomfortable. His pillow was too hot and his sheets were messy, and also uncomfortably warm. He opened his eyes to darkness. The room was nearly pitch black, yet there was some light illuminating the room which allowed John to make out a few details but that was it. John started to feel a strange feeling that he couldn’t describe. It was fear, a fear of the dark. Yet he didn’t know why, or what it was which made it worse. If you fear the dark you know what you fear, and why, that makes it kind of better. However, John did not know why he was scared so his fear became stronger. He got up carefully and began to walk through the door. Suddenly the floor creaked randomly and John immediately froze in terror. A part of him wanted to run, another part wanted to return to bed but he feared that if he turned around, he would see whatever stood behind him, which of course was nothing but another part of him feared that if he ran he might provoke the thing further.   
Finally, he chose to run. He bolted to the door and opened it before closing it without looking past the door. The door closed silently, but quickly. He collapsed and looked at the closed the door expecting it to open. But it never did, and John calmed down and got up.   
The TLL was slightly dark but was much lighter than the bedroom. John walked over to the center of the area. He was completely alone. As he wandered, he heard footsteps, like heels clacking on the ground. He turned and a woman was walking through the room. She lifted her head from her tablet, and gazed upon the small youth. “Oh, hi it’s you” She said smiling. John stood silent in confusion. “Oh, that’s wright, the de-aging serum causes amnesia. Sorry my names Ida, how are you John” The woman told John, which only confused him more. “Hello” he said simply in a slightly scared, but also comforted tone. “So, I was thinking why are you out here?” Ida asked curiously getting down on her knees reaching his level. John considered the question and answered “I was scared” he said in a humiliated tone. Ida smiled at his tone finding it cute. “Hmmm so, I have an idea. Come sleep with me” Ida told him extending a hand. John took it not wanting to sleep in his own room tonight. They walked for a minute or two until they came to a room named “403” Laura took out a key, and unlocked the door before they both went inside.   
Ida’s room was beautiful in John’s opinion. The room was maroon with the floor being made of mahogany wood. There was a bookshelf full of books with titles like “Genetic manipulation”, and “A study of growth genes” There was a bed that looked like it could fit one, and a half people on it. The sheets were pink, and purple, and had 3 soft looking pillows. There was a desk with what seemed like hundreds of notebooks, and books on it. Ida brought John over to the bed, and placed him on the bed, and told him “don’t move for one second” John obeyed and watched as she got a few objects from a drawer. After a few seconds she came over hiding the objects. “Okay so what exactly were you scared of?” She asked the confused child. John pondered the question briefly and answered “Nothing I guess” He said blushing. Ida smiled and asked “So do you like tickling?” she said in a tone that made him think that she already knew the answer. “Ummm, yea-kinda” He said and blushed harder, and bit his lip. Ida smiled wider and pulled John closer. She then hugged him and tickled his sides gently at first but she tickled rougher, and rougher until she was firmly squeezing his little sides. John squealed and hugged her back and looked at her with pleading eyes. Ida smiled back and nuzzled him, and kissed his nose while continuing to tickle him. After a few minutes she stopped, and released an exhausted, and giggling John.  
But she wasn’t done yet.  
John suddenly twitched and immediately began to sit up before Ida pushed him back onto his back gently. She had kissed his small dick. John was still uncertain about the molestation, yet he did enjoy it. Ida began to stroke Johns tiny cock gently while she kissed, and nibbled Johns body. John giggled and squirmed comfortably in her loving grasp. He moaned, giggled all while Ida tickled, and pleasured him. After a while he started moaning more and his cock began to leak precum. He moaned harder, and relaxed his entire body continuing to giggle helplessly. Finally, he came. It was just as good as before if not better. He hugged Ida, and started to calm down, as his breathing slowed. Ida kissed him and massaged his belly, and chest. John fell back and started moaning gently. Eventually he fell asleep while Ida lay next to him and kissed him one more time before saying “Goodnight John”.


	6. Another day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John experiences his second day at the TLL, and it goes even better than the first.

Haden woke up quickly at Angela’s unusual alarm clock. He got up from his bed and put his clothes on as he waited for Margaret, and Horace went to the restroom. After they were finished Angela, and him went in and washed up. Afterwards they left and Margaret told Haden “I wonder how the kids slept?”. Haden answered “I don’t know we’ll ask them when they’re awake”.   
Afterwards they left their room, and began to walk over towards the accessory shop. Haden had saved his tokens from the day before and now he wondered if he would spend any today. They each arrived at the shop, and Haden looked and saw that some of the tools were now a different color. Haden went and collected his daily tokens. After a bit of contemplation, he got a stiff heather, and a blindfold for John, thinking he should take a slower approach this time.   
After that the group left to view the update log. Haden found nothing interesting today. A few negotiations between other organizations and the TLL were underway, and an incident involving a scientist, and drug abuse. After that they left for the breakfast hall, and Margaret brought up something with the rest of the group. “Hey so I wonder if John’s fitting in?” she asked. Haden pondered the question and decided that would be his first question for John when he met him later today. The breakfast was lively with different questions involving a large array of topics. After the last of the group’s bacon strips were gone, they went to greet the children. Margaret, Horace, and Angela all greeted their children as they left their rooms, and Haden wondered about John’s whereabouts. Finally, a voice called “Hi” resembling John. Haden turned, and saw John holding the hand of a female scientist. The woman asked “Oh hello is he yours?”. Haden confirmed her suspicions, and asked why John was with her. The woman responded “He was my newest client. I’m one of the people who reduce the children’s age to fit the TLL’s preferability. And I grew fond of him, and I found him since he had been scared before, so I took him to sleep with me”. Haden thanked her for her help, and picked up John and told him “So today I wanted to ask you, are you fitting in okay?” John told him yes, and asked him what he wanted to do. Haden responded in a matter-of-fact tone “Well first you need to eat” John’s expression immediately became bored, at the anticlimax. Haden chuckled and picked him up under his arms, and brought him over along with the others to the breakfast hall.  
The children were eating with all their parental figures. Haden, Margaret, Horace, and Angela fed their kids. Haden would lightly tickle John’s belly whenever he would be stubborn. John giggled, and obeyed, eating his bacon and eggs, and drinking his apple juice. After a while he was done, and the group left to the play area. They played some normal games like tag for a while. John was much slower than most of the kids which made him visibly ashamed. Haden told him not to worry, and to play something else if he didn’t like something, and if he still liked it then not to be judged for his own passion. John agreed, and played with Haden for a little while.   
Finally, Haden, Margaret, Horace, and Angela all decided to take all the kids and to tickle them. Haden took John to another area, a bed, different from the one yesterday. It was big enough for 2 people, and had restraints already attached, and ready. Haden lay John on the soft bed, and began to tie him up with an evil smile on his face that made John giggle nervously. Finally, Haden finished, and stepped back to view his work. John was splayed out in an X shape. His entire body was exposed, revealing his small dick. John tried to hide it but with no success. His face was a nervous smile, almost begging Haden to tickle him insane, while also pleading him not to. Haden’s smile widened and began to slowly walk towards John’s right side.  
John squeaked and squirmed over to the left, as Haden sat on the bed next to him. Haden took 2 fingers and did a walking maneuver, over towards Johns ribs. John tried to escape Haden’s fingers by squirming away, but soon he couldn’t move away any more. Haden began to gently stroke John’s ribs teasingly. John began to giggle as he leaned into the touch. Haden leaned in and kissed the small baby’s cheek, and John blushed even harder. Haden took his other hand and began to tickle his other side. John squealed, and shook his head still trying, and failing to contain his laughter. “hehehehee Haden not thehehehereee!” John giggled helplessly. Haden in turn tickled even harder, which made John fall back and bust into laughter “HAHAHAHAHAAA NAAHAHAHAA!!!”   
After a few minutes of Haden exploring John’s upper body, he stopped letting John get some much-deserved air. He lay on the bed giggling, and panting. Eventually he calmed down and wiggled in his bonds. Haden got up and walked over to his feet. They were perfectly small, and cute. John wiggled, and clenched his toes in both fear, and excitement. Haden crouched down and poked the center of his foot without tickling hi, just to tease him. John clenched his toes, and kept them that way. Haden smiled and began to gently massage John’s clenched feet. He kissed the chubby toddlers small feet, and rubbed them occasionally even fake trying to unclench the boy’s toes. John giggled, and kept his toes curled. However, his own body was already starting to relax. John every time would take control, and continue to clench his toes, but every time his body would resist stronger. Finally, after a minute his toes relaxed, and his feet fell flat. Haden continued to massage John’s feet, making John even more paranoid.  
After a few minutes John had just relaxed, and chose to enjoy Haden’s treatment. Haden bided his time for a little while…until. Haden suddenly started to scribble John’s little arches. John squealed, and began to struggle, and laugh.   
“Noooohohohohohooo hahahahaaa!!!” John cried as Haden teased the balls of his feet. “Aw look at your little feet, and they’re all mine…” Haden teased, as his fingernails moved up to his toes. John screamed playfully as Haden fingers evoked agonizing, and exhilarating tickling sensations. John laughed, and laughed, as Haden tickled, licked, and teased his vulnerable feet.   
After about half, an hour Haden finally stopped stimulating his small helpless toes. John giggled and said. “no *pant* *pant* more hehe… T-too much hmhmhm…” Haden kissed him on the cheek and answered him saying “no more tickles, now I wanna have more fun with you” He told him with a devious smile on his face. He brought out the blindfold he got earlier. He wrapped it over the confused boy’s eyes. He took all 10 of his fingers and raked them over John’s chest, nipples, and belly before reaching the groin of the giggly boy. He started stroking his hardening penis, and took in all of John’s confused moans. Haden wouldn’t let him rest though. He blew a raspberry on John’s neck, causing him to laugh hard. His penis was at full mast at that point, and John began to moan louder. Haden took note of this however and began to edge the little baby. John moaned harder, and began to shift uncomfortably on the bed. “W-what’s h-happening? Ahh…” he moaned in pleasured agony. Haden smiled, and kissed, and tickled him all over with one hand, and continued to tease his needy cock with his other hand. John laughed, and pleaded for release. Haden after a few minutes obliged. He brought his mouth down on his pulsing cock. He took his dick in his mouth, and licked John’s head once, twice, three times. John moaned as loud as he could as his penis exploded in his mouth. He fell back continuing to laugh as now both Haden’s hands tickled all over his chubby belly. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! NOOHOHOHOHOHOOO!!! STAHAHAHAHAHAAAP HADEEEHEHEHEHEEEN!!!” He pleaded, to which Haden finally finished. He untied John and removed his blindfold to let the boy see.   
John afterwards fell asleep, and Haden untied him and began to walk towards the group with his sleeping body. They each played Uno while waiting for some of the kids to wake up from their ordeals. Once John woke up they played some more, had food, and had another session where they lined the children up on the floor before tickling each of them rapidly. And whenever a kid would try to escape the adults would just grab them and tickle them even more. After an hour they finally stopped, and carried the now exhausted children to bed, where John felt the sleep tickler for the first time.   
The sleep tickler was a machine that tickled the toddlers till they fell asleep. John felt hands grab his chubby sides, and a circular brush tickle his baby belly. A tube brush spinned on his tied feet, and bound toes. And finally, a flesh light played with his penis. John through all of it loved it. The relentless, merciless tickles, The flesh light, the brushes. All of it was exhilarating and he fell asleep on the soft bed after what seemed like a joyful eternity, but in reality, it was only 32 minutes. John fell asleep and was ready for tomorrow, and this time he didn’t get scared, and didn’t wake up.


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT (NEW SERIES)

Hello all I will be publishing a new series at some point in the future telling tales of random people, and their sessions with their children. Hopefully sooner than later, but I have to wait for enthusiasm. That's all, and chapter 7 is in the works.


End file.
